


Avengers Preferences

by sparklingjaguar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingjaguar/pseuds/sparklingjaguar
Summary: Preferences with all your favourite Avengers! Open to requests :)





	1. How You Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry I have updated my other fics in a while! I've been on holiday recently and it's been busy...
> 
> I'm open to requests, either for new characters or for scenarios :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Tony:**

 

   You were at a holiday party, thrown for the S.H.I.E.L.D. employees. You weren't really interested in dancing, so you stood at the bar until you heard a recognizable voice beside you.

 

   "So, what brings a lady like you here?"

 

 

**Steve:**

You came to the park fairly often to draw. It was a relaxing activity for you and you loved seeing the nature. One day, you were sat on a bench sketching the apple tree in front of you, when a stranger came and sat beside you. You continued, but you caught him looking over your shoulder at the drawing.

 

   "That's really good." He pulled a sketchbook out from beside him. "Mind if I join you?"

 

 

**Clint:**

 

   "Agent L/n, for this task you will be paired with Agent Barton," Fury's voice echoed.

   You walked over to the agent and shook his hand.

 

   "Good to meet you, Agent." He smirked. "Show me what you can do."

 

 

**Bruce:**

 

"Bruce, get in here!" Tony yelled. Your powers had been discovered by Tony no long ago. Now he was training you to use them properly and become an Avenger, but not before you got introduced to the team.

   "Coming Tony!" another man yelled. He walked into the room fiddling with some sort of contraption before looking up to see you.

   "Bruce, meet Y/n, the newest member of the team."

   Bruce pushed his glasses up and held out a hand.

   "It's a pleasure."

 

 

**Thor:**

 

For just under a year, you had owned a coffee shop. It was pretty peaceful most of the time, until one day where a rather tall man with long blond hair came in with two girls. The girls seemed anxious with him and I understood why when he announced that he liked the coffee before smashing the mug on the floor. As I went to clear it up, the girls rushed him out with an apology.

   A few days later, I was just closing up the shop when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see the blond man in front of me.

   "Can I help you?"

   He offered me a mug and I took it.

   "I apologize for my actions earlier this week. I have brought a replacement for the mug I broke and, with your permission, I would like to come back to your shop for more coffee." He looked at you hopefully and you smiled up at him.

   "Of course. Come back anytime."

 

 

**Natasha:**

 

   "Hey Tasha!"

   "What now Tony?"

   "I want you to come meet our new teammate!"

 

   You stood by Tony's side nervously as a woman with red hair emerged from the room. She sidled up to you, looking you up and down.

   "Name?"

   You swallowed your fear and responded. "Y/n."

   She folded her arms. "You got any abilities?"

   You looked to Tony and he nodded, so you proceeded to use your magic. You drew water from the sink and twirled it around her head, before sending it back.

   She looked at you with an eyebrow raised.

   "Impressive. We'll make an Avenger out of you yet."

 

 

**Loki:**

 

You were a friend of Thor's and he had invited you to visit Asgard with him and Jane. Of course you had accepted, and now you were sat in the castle in the large room they had provided for you. You were yet to meet Thor's family and you were slightly nervous considering they were the royal family.

   In your room, there had been a beautiful grand piano and, since you played, you decided to see what it was like. You sat on the stool, running your fingers across the keys, then began to play your favourite song: My World, by Florian Bur.

   As you came to the final notes, you heard applause behind you and turned to see who you presumed was Thor's brother, Loki.

 

   "You play wonderfully."

 

 

**Bucky:**

 

You were training in the gym room, waiting for the others to get back from their missions. It had been a relatively quiet day for you, just some paperwork that needed filling out, so you decided to go and work out. 

   After five minutes at a punching bag, you heard the door open. You presumed it was just Nat or Clint, so you stayed focused on what you were doing until you heard someone clear their throat. You turned around to see Steve and another guy you didn't know.

   "Hey Y/n. I wanted to introduce you my friend. This is Bucky."

   Bucky looked with wide eyes, the shook his head and shook your hand.

   "Nice to meet you Bucky." Your phone went off in your pocket and you looked at the message. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go. I'll see you around."

   As you left the training room, you smiled as you heard Bucky whisper, "Damn she's hot..." 

 

 

**Wanda:**

You had been in your house with your family when Ultron attacked. You'd been trying to hide your powers from them, but you had to use them to try and protect them. Even that didn't work though. You saw one of the robots kill your parents and in your grief, you had released a huge burst of energy, before collapsing.

   

   Wanda was trying to get people out of the town before it was destroyed, then Steve called to her.

   "We just had a massive energy burst on the far side of town. Wanda, check it out."

 

   She made her way over, helping people on the way, and when she got there, felt it was the same type of energy she possessed. Making her way through the rubble, she eventually found you.

 

   "Don't worry. We're going to get you out."

 

 

**Peter:**

 

   After your school was closed down, you were being transferred to another high school in Queens. It was a shame you had to move, but the science program looked much better here than anywhere else.

   You were escorted to your first chemistry class by a teaching assistant and brought to the front to collect a book. As the teacher introduced you, you locked eyes with a boy at the back. He looked away shyly, then you realized the only seat available was next to him.

   He smiled awkwardly as you placed your equipment on the desk then held out a shaky hand. You took it as he introduced himself.

 

   "H-hi I'm, uh, I'm Peter."


	2. Your Favorite Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to requests :) 
> 
> Thanks for checking this out! I'll try and update my other fics soon as well :)
> 
> Also, check out these songs if you haven't heard them!

 

 **Tony:** Highway To Hell by AC/DC - Tony found you in the kitchen dancing to it one day, so it became an inside joke. When it comes on now, you both sing along and laugh.

 

 **Steve:** Photograph by Ed Sheeran - You introduced Steve to Ed Sheeran and he was drawn to the song Photograph. It became a tradition for you to play it before he went on a mission because of the line "Wait for me to come home."

 

 **Clint:** Say Amen (Saturday Night) by Panic! at the Disco - This was the song you both worked out to and it always pumped you up.

 

 **Bruce:** Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia - Bruce always felt somewhat insecure about his "other side", but playing this song seemed to motivate him and encourage him.

 

 **Thor:** Immortals by Fall Out Boy - FOB was one of the few Midgardian bands that Thor really liked and, Asgardians having the lifespan they do, that song seemed appropriate.

 

 **Natasha:** Fight Like A Girl by Diamante - You were both pretty badass women and when Nat first heard the song, she fell in love with it.

 

 **Loki:** Toxic by Melanie Martinez - Loki always said he felt addicted to you, so you began to associate the song with him. You also loved to dance to it and, even though he pretended not to notice, he couldn't help but notice how amazing you looked swinging your hips to the beat.

 

 **Bucky:** All of Me by John Legend - You both loved this song because it helped Bucky realize that you accepted him, metal arm and all. Plus you loved to slow dance to it.

 

 **Wanda:** Black Magic by Little Mix - You decided to play this one day ad try and pull her up to dance. She laughed at you but obliged and it became your song.

 

 **Peter:** Radioactive by Imagine Dragons - Ever since you found out that Peter was Spider-Man, it became a joke between you that the song was secretly about him. He laughed at first but now you hear him humming it to himself.


	3. What They Love About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they love about you, whether it's your body or your personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad to see people are enjoying this! I'll try and get more chapters out :)

 

**Tony:**

Tony loves your sassy nature and how you always have a good comeback for whatever he throws at you. He never gets bored of it and it means you can both have a laugh together.

 

**Steve:**

 

   Steve loves how patient you are. He often gets nightmares but you are always there to look after him, no matter how late it is. You don't push him to tell you anything, you just wait for him to tell you when he's ready.

 

**Clint:**

 

   Clint loves your arms. When he first taught you how to use his bow, he couldn't help but stare at your toned muscles as you pulled the string back.

 

**Bruce:**

 

Bruce loves your curiosity. When he's working on something, you'll always ask him hundreds of questions about it, eager to learn more. He pretends to be annoyed sometimes, but he loves it.

 

**Thor:**

 

   Thor loves your smile. He loves to see you happy and, even though you disagree, he says your smile is the most beautiful thing in all the nine realms.

 

**Natasha:**

 

Natasha loves your hair. She loves how smooth it is and, when she's stressed or on edge, she likes to braid it or just play with it to comfort her.

 

**Loki:**

 

Loki loves your kindness. You see the good in him, unlike a lot of people, and gave him a second chance that he didn't think he deserved. You love him for him and help him to be a better person.

 

**Bucky:**

 

   Bucky loves your hands. He always finds comfort in their softness and warmth. When he feels lost, holding your hands can bring him back to reality.

 

**Wanda:**

 

Wanda loves your eyes. She loves the perfect shade of e/c they are and finds herself spending ages staring into them.

 

**Peter:**

 

   Peter loves your determination. Whenever there are obstacles in your way, you keep pushing through and he admires you for it. 

   


	4. Their First Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their thoughts when they meet you for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's take forever for to update! I'm gonna try and update more often but no promises ;)

 

    **Tony:**

 

"Who's that chick? She's pretty hot...  I guess we're overdue an introduction."

 

    **Steve:**

 

   "Her drawing is amazing! Should I tell her or..?  Suck it up Rogers and go say hi..."

 

    **Clint:**

 

   "Come on Clint. Now you can impress her instead of staring like a creep."

 

    **Bruce:**

 

  "Uh, what does Tony want this ti...

   She's really cute..."

 

    **Thor:**

 

   

   "She seems upset. I suppose I should apologize. I'd hate for her to dislike me..."

 

    **Natasha:**

 

   "Newbie looks hot...   Keep your cool Romanoff, you've got a reputation..."

 

    **Loki:**

 

"This melody is flawless... it seems that the musician matches."

 

    **Bucky:**

 

  "Wow... she's pretty... wow. Wait, she's walking over! Snap out of it!"

 

    **Wanda:**

 

  "Poor girl. I hope we can help... besides she is quite beautiful."

 

    **Peter:**

 

  "What's Ned looking at? Oh... woah. She's coming here?! Oh god I'm way too awkward to talk to her..."

 

   

 

 


End file.
